Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly employing a turn and lock feature for securing a gas cooktop burner to support structure.
Description of the Related Art
In the art of cooking, both gas and electric cooktops are commonplace. The cooktop can be provided as part of a range or separately mounted in a countertop. In the case of a gas range, a plurality of burners are mounted at spaced locations about a top of the range. In most cases, the burners are mounted in openings formed in the cooktop. In some designs, the burners can actually be sealed to the cooktop to provide a streamlined appearance to facilitate cleaning and maintenance. In other designs, the burners are generally mounted to structure below the cooktop and project through the openings. For instance, it is known to mount a bracket to a burner box below the cooktop and secure a burner, as well as an end portion of a gas supply line, to the bracket, specifically through the use of a plurality of mechanical fasteners. Although effective and reliable, such a mounting arrangement is quite labor intensive in connection with the overall assembly of the cooking appliance. The invention seeks to address this situation by presenting an alternative burner mounting arrangement.